Death to all Titans
by Ronimow
Summary: After defeating Abselom, Death sacrifice himself to free his brother, War. But there was something that Death didn't expect. Darksider X SNK crossover. Rated T for language
1. Death's Returns

"Hnngg, where am I?"

Death asked himself before he opens his eyes. He really doesn't know where he is but there is only one thing he only knows, he was falling.

"What on earth? How did I get here? Wait a minute…"

_FLASHBACK_

"My brother War…..I would protect him above all"

"To return Man to the Earth…." Crowfather said before he put his hand on Death's shoulder "Will requires a sacrifice"

Death feel the pain on his right chest again then stare at it. Death then step forward and stand at the edge before he gave his mask to Crowfather then fall on the Well of Souls.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'Have I successfully free my brother?' Death thought before he notice something on his face.

"My mask! It came back?! But how? I remember giving to Crowfather before I fall on the Well of Souls" He also notice the green thing on his right chest has gone "At least that thing is-" He didn't finish his sentence when a sudden gold lightning strike on the ground and reveal a large, skinless figure "What on earth is that thing?" After staring at the skinless figure, a bird suddenly caught his attention. It's not just a bird, it's a raven.

"Dust? How come you're here?" He asked and it response with a hawk "Heh, that old man. I hope Despair also with me." He said before he notice he was going to land on a water.

"This must be my lucky day"

* * *

Death landed on the water with the big splash then immediately jumps off on the water then landed on the ground and Dust landed on his right shoulder then hawk. Death notice that there was some dead bodies everywhere. He walk towards the nearest dead body and studied it.

"Human? I'm on Earth again" he said before he heard a human scream "Hmm, I think I have to play 'Hero' again. Dust, you know what to do" the raven hawk before it flew away. He suddenly heard a horse galloping on his right. He turn his head where the sound came from and saw Despair galloping towards him. "I know you will never leave me" Death said. By the time Despair passes through him, Death quickly grab and mount Despair and follow Dust.

* * *

Armin scream as he slipping down in the titan's month. He wasn't able to move before because he was in total shock, seeing his team eaten alive and Eren on the roof unconscious.

He suddenly stop falling and saw Eren holding his hand while his other hand is keeping the titan's mouth shut. Eren used all his strength to pull Armin out of the titan's mouth and throw Armin onto the roof of the building in front of the titan.

Armin lay on the rooftop while Eren forcefully keeping the titan's mouth open

"Hey Armin" Eren called out his attention "Do you think I'm going to die here?" Eren asked as he use his free hand to reach for Armin

Armin immediately used one of his hand to reach Eren, but it was too late. The titan shut its mouth, biting off Eren's lower arm as it went flying.

Armin screams with tears as he look in horror. His friend was eaten right before his eyes, and he didn't do a fucking damn thing! Armin can see the titan swallowing Eren as he let the tears flow

* * *

Death can see a beard creature, swallowing something and a boy in front of it. The creature then moves his hand towards the boy, trying to grab him. Death use his strength to jump from his horse and landed and the rooftop. He then took out his handgun and aim on the creature's eyes "Sorry…" he said as he pull the trigger three times and it hit at its cheeks and eyes as Death grab the boy and "No dinner for today" he said as he continue jumping to the other rooftops then another

After a few jumps, Death saw an area that they can hide for awhile. Death gently put down the boy, he also realize the boy's eyes are closed.

"Hey, wake up. Boy, you need to wake up" Death said as he slowly shake him then his eyes slowly open.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? " Death asked

"Huh? W-where am I? Am I dead"

"No, we're safe. You seems a little sticky by the way"

"Sticky?" the boy thought then widen his eyes as if he remember something. He suddenly scream again, eyes are starting to get wet and clutching his head, making Death shock.

"I was weak!" the boy shouted "I wasn't strong enough to save them! My teammates were killed! Eren was eaten in front of me and I didn't do a single fucking thing 'cause I'M WEAK!

The boy continue to scream and cry as Death looked at him in shock. 'These things called 'titans' eat humans. So that means they're the top of the food-chain.'

Death came back to reality and put his hands on the boy's shoulder "Boy, listen to me" Death began "What is your mission?"

The boy look at him in surprise. "M-my mission is to…..to make sure every people get evacuated from the city and find a way to kill all the titans and protect the gate"

"And don't sit here and do nothing, right" Death asked then the boy nodded his head "Look, I knew that you are weak but you need to fight for your life or else more people will die and your mission will fail. I know it hurts to lose your friends but you need to keep up. You must complete your mission and save the ones you love and care." Death said before he gave the boy a hand. The boy grab his hand and Death pull him up "The name's Death by the way, don't ask why, you?" Death asked

"M-me? Armin, Armin Arlert"

"Armin, am I welcome to this war?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Because we got company" Death said. Armin look at his back and saw a titan

Armin was going to grab his sword but Death stop his hand

"If you really can't fight, don't force yourself. I can handle this"

"But you don't have a 3D maneuver gear. How can you fight them?"

"I always fight in a different ways" Death said before his reaper wings appeared and flew forward . Armin couldn't believe what he saw 'This guy, he's not human'.

Death saw one titan moving his hands towards, as if it wants to grab him but. Death easily dodge the upcoming attack and instantly cut his arm using his scythe. Death then throws both of his scythes and aims it on the titan's eyes then Death quickly grab his scythes. Death landed on the titan's head while it's screaming from pain.

Armin on the other hand was standing in amazement. He suddenly realize one of the titans hands moving towards Death but then again, Death dodge the attack and flew in the air. 'He doesn't know where the titan's weakpoint is!' "Hey!" Armin shouted, gaining Death's attention "It's on the nape of the neck! Cut its nape on the neck!"

Death didn't understand why he have to cut the nape of the neck but what choice do he have? Death flew up in the sky as he can then charge down towards the titan. He notice that the titan's mouth was hang open, Death has a crazy idea. As Death gets closer to the titan, he starts spinning like a wheel, enter at the titan's mouth then exit at its back where the nape of its neck is. The titan fell on the ground and the body starts steaming.

Armin was amaze at his idea. This guy is literally not human at all. Death slowly landed on the rooftop and his wings instantly gone. Death then walk towards Armin and ask him this.

"Do you know where are your friends is?" Armin was surprise his question. Why was he asking this?

"I don't know but I need to find them" Armin answered

"Don't worry, I can help you. Dust!" Death call his raven. Dust came out of nowhere and landed on Death's shoulder. "Go find them" The raven responded with a hawk then flew away.

"Why?" Armin suddenly asked Death

"Why what?"

"Why would you help us? I mean, you're not human and it seems like you're forcing yourself to do this"

"It's true that I'm not a human but I'm not forcing myself to do this. I only want to save humanity. There was one time I came to Earth, they were living peacefully, there was no titan but that Earth I know was already a wasteland" Death answered and Armin's eyes winded as he said about 'Another Earth'.

"Wait, so there's a world that titans are not exists?"

"I will explain it to you later. But for now, we must keep moving. My raven is back" Death said and they saw his raven was hawking, as if it tells them that they need to follow it. Death jump off the rooftop then summon Despair and mount on it while Armin hooked onto a building and follow Death


	2. You Came Back

**MUST READ THIS**

**MUST READ THIS**

**MUST READ THIS**

**Sorry for the long update guys. I was really busy for school so yeah. By the way, I notice that Death's "Reaper" form was smaller than Eren's titan form so lets just say that they both have same meter. And sorry for making Death out of character, it's been years since i last played Darksiders 2**

* * *

Other members of the trainee corps sat on the roof of the building. Praying to God and horrified by the fact that they were going to die here while the others trying to think what's their next move.

"Hey, Jean" Connie called out his name as he walk towards him "What do you think should we do?"

"I don't know" Jean answer as he look down on the roof "There's nothing we can do" He looked up at Connie and put one hand on his head "They finally orders to retreat but we don't have much gas. Se we're going to die because of those cowards"

"The supply team? What do you think happened to them? Were they wiped out?"

"They're too scared to move" Jean answered "I can see it why but abandoning their mission to resupply us and hide in the HQ? That's just disgraceful. And sure enough, the titans have already swarmed them, so we can't get more gas"

"Then we must take a chance! And try to kill the titans swarming the HQ! We won't be any worse than just sitting here and do nothing, The titans will be here before long! And if we keep running, we will just waste the gas we have. Without the use of the 3D maneuver gear, we're really done for!"

"I'm surprised you're using your head once, Connie. But do you really think we can do that? Given our numbers here? Most of the veterans in the vanguard were killed. Which of us trainee could lead a suicidal mission like that?"

Jean look at his team depressed "Well, even if someone could, we can't fight the titans. I bet the gas supply is chock with 3 to 4 meter class titans. Obviously we can't refuel with them around."

Connie widened his eyes before he frowned "So, we're doomed then"

"T-titan!" Sasha suddenly shouted and pointed in the direction where she was looking at.

Jean and Connie looked at the direction Sasha pointed and widened their eyes. They can see Armin was coming in their direction but he was not alone. A 15 class titan was chasing Armin.

"We have to help him" Connie said but none of them move. Jean was going to save Armin but he realize he doesn't have any gas. However, he can't allow his friend just die right before his eyes but still he didn't want to die here.

Before the titan could grab Armin, the titan slowly fell on the ground. But that's not the only thing suspicious, a pale guy with two scythes at his both hands, suddenly jumps off on the head of the titan before it complete lay on the ground and skeleton wings appeared at his back then fly towards them.

Armin landed on the roof along with the pale guy. A few trainee corps runs towards Armin to check if he's okay "Armin!" Connie yelled before he gave Armin a hug "Glad you're okay man"

"Y-yeah" Armin said "You too, what are you guys doing here?"

"The support team has been swarmed by the titans and we don't have enough gas to go to the HQ" Jean answered

"By the way Armin, who's that guy?" Sasha ask

"Him? He's name his Death. He really don't look like the Death who takes live. And besides, he saved me three times." Armin explained as the other comrades look at Death, who just unsheathed his scythes. They can easily see his glowing orange eyes.

* * *

Mikasa saw Armin with the others on the roof top as she hooked onto a building. By the time she landed on the roof, she suddenly notice a pale guy with a skull on his face, long hair and glowing orange eyes. She was about to ask Armin who is he but she also notice that Eren wasn't here "Armin" she called out his name and all of them look at her

* * *

"Mikasa? I thought you were with the rearguard?" Armin asked as Mikasa walk towards him

"Yes I was. I was just going to tell you that I have a basic idea of what's happening. But I wanted to know where Eren is first"

Armin was consume with horror again. He began to remember how Eren died right in front of him before Death save him.

"Armin" Death began as he put his hand on his shoulder "Was he part of your team?"

"Y-yeah"

"I see…" Death said before he stepped back a little.

"Armin, what's wrong?" Mikasa asked before he fall on his knees

"The members of Trainee Corps team 34" Armin began as tears flows on his cheeks "Thomas Wagner, Nack Tias, Mililius Zermusky, Mina Karolina, Eren Jeager, these five died valiantly in the line of duty!"

Everyone looked in shock. Especially knowing that Eren Jeager is dead. He was the one who swear that he will kill all the titans, and know he was already dead. If Eren is dead, how the hell could they survive this mess?

"No…." Sasha muttered

"Team 34 was almost wipe out, the?" a soldier questioned

"I'm sorry, Mikasa" Armin apologized "Eren….he sacrifice himself for me. I…I couldn't do anything! I'm sorry…"

Mikasa kneel down and put his hand on Armin's shoulder "Armin.." she began then Armin looked at her "This isn't the time to get emotional."

Armin looked at her in confusion while Death didn't say anything. But Death could clearly see it in her eyes. She is trying to block out these emotions.

"Marco," Mikasa called out as she walk away from Armin "If we eliminate the titan swarming HQ, then we can refuel and climb the walls, Isn't that right?"

"That's right but even with you here, there are too many-"

"I can do it!" Mikasa proclaimed, making Marco gasp in shock. She then raised her sword high in the sky "I am strong. Stronger than you guys. Very strong. Therefore, I can defeat those titans! even on my own! You are not weak, but you are spineless cowrds. I am disappointed in you. Just stay here."

"Wise words.." Death interrupted "Are you stupid or something? You may be skillful, but you will also need help from your comrades."

"They are not willing to fight." Mikasa retorted "If they are not willing to fight, then why should they be called soldiers?"

"Hey, Mikasa!" A female soldier called out "What are you saying!?"

"You're going to fight the titans all by yourself?!"

"There's no way you can do it!"

"If I can't, I'll die" Mikasa said as she turned away from her comrades "But if I win, I'll live. If o son't fight, I can't win."

After that, Mikasa hooked onto a building and took off, leaving Death and the others.

"Mikasa…" Armin muttered

"What's just disappointed is her vocabulary" Jean said "Was that suppose to be an inspirational speech? Damn it! This is your fault, Eren!"

"You can't blame the dead" Death said as he walked towards where Mikasa stands before

"Death, where are you going?" Armin asked

"If Mikasa is heading to HQ all by herself, there's a big chance that she will get eaten. We must follow her, even though she doesn't want to." Death said before he jumps off the rooftop and summoned Despair and follows Mikasa.

Jean slightly widened his eyes. This guy is serious. Even though he's not a human like them, he still wanted to help them. Jean raised his sword high in the air "He's right! Were we trained to let out comrades die alone?! Do you really want to become cowards!?"

Jean said before he ran off to follow the two, with Connie right behind him

"I wouldn't want that" Reiner said before he follows with Bertholdt and Annie. Armin wipe his tears and follow as well. Marco put his hand on his forehead as he gave a sigh before going into battle.

"Come on! Cowards, wimps, idiots!" Sasha shouted before she join the others

"Damn it! I'll do it too!" A soldier declared.

All the trainees let out a battle cries as they charge into a battle and headed straight to HQ

Mikasa sped through the battlefield as she killed another titan. Death in the other hand, using his own equipments such as his "Deathgrip" to kill a titan.

"Hurry!" Jean yelled "Follow Mikasa! We do this fast! We need to storm to HQ before our gas runs out!"

"Mikasa is amazing though" Connie said as he looked at her "And that Death guy is some kind of weird, but his weirdness is saving us. And how come Mikasa moves so fast?"

Armin notice this 'No, she's using too much gas. She'll runs out fast! No matter how good you are, without the maneuver gear, you're helpless.'

Mikasa hooked onto another building and killed another titan then hooked the next building and swung around the corner

'I knew she wasn't her usual self' Armin thought 'She's tryning to ignore her shock by taking action. At this rate, she'll….'

Mikasa's gas suddenly ran out. She slowly flipped in the air as she crashed onto a roof and tumble to the floor.

"Mikasa!" Armin cried as he went to go and save her.

"Damn it!" Jean said as he saw Armin changing direction to save Mikasa

"Jean, you take over! I'll go after Armin!" Connie instructed

"I will too!" Jean said

"What are you doing? The titans are still out there! We need your skiils!"

And with that, Connie change course and head towards Armin and Mikasa before they both got themselves killed. Jean gritted his teeth as he lead everyone to HQ

* * *

Mikasa lied down on the ground as she stared at the sky. She have no reason to live anymore. Her parents, Carla, Eren, they are all gone, and she will be alone again. She lifted up her blade to look at her reflection

'Again' she thought 'This again. I lost my family once more.'

She stand up and walk a few steps then fell on her knees on the ground.

'Do I have to remember the pain again?' she asked herself 'And start over again from here?'

She heard a loud footsteps from her side. She didn't look because she knew it was a titan. It looks like this is the end for her.

* * *

'It's hopeless…' Jean thought as he look how far is the HQ was 'We can't even get close to HQ'

He then looked down and saw 3 to 4 meter class titan trying to reach them 'Not unless we're willing to risk casualties.'

Jean suddenly heard someone scream. He looked down and saw a soldier trying to use his 3DMG to get on the house, but he was out of gas.

'Damn, he's out of gas.' Jean cursed himself

Jean notice three titan spotted him and one of them was running. The soldier yelled back but the titan didn't care that at all.

Before the titan grab the soldier, the three titans suddenly fell on the ground at the same time. Jean and the others was shack and confuse when they say the titan's neck was already cut and steam rose from their body. Jean widened his eyes as he saw Death standing on the head of the titan who is closes to the soldier.

"You're alright?" Death ask and the soldier nodded. The soldier could just cry. One minute he was about to get eaten but then this guy save his life.

"Did he….did he do that?" a soldier asked

"But how? I even didn't see him" another soldier said

Jean didn't believe what he saw. He even rubbed his eyes and blink. Armin was right. This is not the Death that takes lives.

"Hey! What's your name?" Death shouted just enough to heard Jean

Jean snapped out of his thoughts "I-Its Jean"

"Jean, take the rest of your team to your HQ. I'll handle him" Death instructed

Jean nodded and turned to his comrades "Listen to him! We need to head for HQ right now!"

Jean jumped onto the roof and head towards HQ. Marco and the others were a bit scared but summoned up the courage to follow him.

Death turn back to the soldier before his wings reappeared "Got on my back"

The soldier didn't waste his time as he wrapped his arms at his neck. His wing wasn't connected to his back so he has more space.

"Hold tight" Death said before they fly up high and follow Jean

* * *

Jean crash through the glass and skidded across the wooden floor of their HQ. He made it in one piece. He looked up to see his other team crash through the glass windows and land on the floor.

"How many made it?" Marco asked

They heard another glass window broke and saw Death and the other soldier from earlier rolled a few times on the floor by the time they land

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Marco asked as he runs towards Death to help him get up

"Yeah I just *cough* overused my wings today, sorry for the rough land though"

"Nah, at least we got in one piece" the soldier retorted

While the Death and Marco are talking, Jean was in his thoughts to thinks

'If Death wasn't here, more people could've died. We already lost a good amount of them already.'

Jean suddenly heard someone crying. He turned around and saw two soldiers hiding under a desk with a horrified look on their face. One just sat there, while the other soldier was crying

"Aren't you guys with the supply team?" Jean asked

"Yeah" the horrified soldier answered

Jean instantly pulled him out from under the desk and gripped his uniform. He gave him a punch right in the face, causing him to fall to the floor. Before Jean could do anything else, Death held him back with his arms.

"Stop it Jean. We are not here to look a fight!" Death yelled

"They're the ones who abandoned us! Because of you, more died than was necessary!"

"Titans came into the area! We couldn't do anything!" the crying soldier reasoned

"Doing something is your job!" Jean yelled again

They all hear rumbling from outside as it got closer and closer to the building

"Get down!" Reiner yelled, but it was too late. A titan used its head to create a large hole in the HQ. The force sent the soldiers in the room flying back except for Death .

"Damn it!" Jean cursed as he got up and looked back "Too many people are in one place!"

The soldiers inside the building began to run deeper into the building for their lives

'This is normal' Jean thought as he was greeted with two disturbing smiled 'This is realty. Was my hope just impossible dream? I should have known that this is reality. It should've been a simple enough realization, that we could never beat a something so huge'

Jean imminently get out of his thoughts when Death past through him and walk towards the smiling titans

"H-hey!" Jean called out

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Death retorted

"Are going to fight them? You said you just overused your wing. How can you fight without them?"

"I am not a man who doesn't thing another way" Death remarked as he continue his walk

"I always glad you're smiling…" Death was now talking to the titan " 'Cause you don't have to be sad when you're dead"

Before Death charges, everything went in slow motion when a large hand shape into a fist collided with the titan's face. The face slowly deforming as it made contact with the other face.

"What?" Both Death and Jean gasped, as the realization hit them. The two smiling titans were punched off of HQ by another titan. The new titan let out a terrifying roar at the other two titans he punched.

"What is that?!" Jean asked aloud

Death was now confused. From what he observed, those titans eat human and that they weren't sentient. Was there something special with that one?

They heard a loud crashing noise and turned to see Mikasa come through the now broken window with Connie, who was carrying Armin

"Mikasa?" Jean was now in surprise and shock

"That was close" Connie said with relief "I'm all out, but we made it! We made it barely!"

"You're alive!" Jean exclaimed

"You did it, Armin! Your plan worked" Connie said with a smile on his face as he patted Armin on the back, much to his displeasure "Everyone!"

Everyone began to listen Connie as he pointed at the 15 meter class titan "That titan is an Aberrant that kills other titans. And it isn't interested in us. If we can use it, we can escape!"

"Use the titan?" a soldier asked

"A titan helping us?" Jean asked "Do you even know if that thing posses intelligence? That's sound like a dream-"

"It's not a dream" Mikasa interrupted "I don't care it's an aberrant or whatever. We nned him to stay here and to keep fighting. That is our most realistic chance of survival"

Death has no other choice but to believe in Mikasa. If that titan wasn't here, he'll ran out of mana fast

* * *

Death and the other sat patiently as an elevator was coming up from the bottom floor where the gas was.

While Death wait the elevator, he put out his revolver called 'Redemption' to check how many ammos left '4 ammos, I thinks that's enough'

"What's that?" Connie suddenly asked Death

"It's my revolver that I got when I was in the other world. By the way, how much do you know about those titans?"

"We can worry about that later" Connie remarked "Let's just get out of here first"

"You're right" Death said "We'll get out here first"

"We found it!" Jean called out as he and a couple of trainees came with a large boxes "This is the Military Police stuff. It was covered in dust"

They all opened the box to reveal multiple rifle, enough for everyone, matter of fact

"Are scatter shots really enough?" Jean asked as he loaded the rifle "Will these rifles, actually be of any use against titans?"

"I think it's a lot better than nothing" Armin remarked as he began to explain his plans "If there are still only seven 3 to 4 meter class titan in the supply room, even this may be enough fire power to blind them all at once. First, we'll use the lift to lower a large amount of people through the central ceiling. They'll fire at the seven faces of the titans in order to blind them. And then the next instant will be critical. the seven of us hidden among the ceiling beams will strike the blinded titans in a coordinated ambush. In other words, in this plan, all of our lives, will depend on this one strike"

"The seven must kill seven titans at the same time with a single strike" Armin added "The seven will be those of us whose skills given us the best chance, but…I'm sorry to make them bear the weight of everyone's lives"

"It's alright" Reiner reassured

"Regardless of who goes, everyone dies if we fail. The risk is the same" Annie stated

"But is the plan I conceived, really the best one?" Armin asked, unsure of himself

"There's no other choice, kid." Death remarked

"It's our only option" Marco answered "There's no time, and this is the best plan we'll have. We just have to give it all we got!"

"It's fine" Mikasa reassured "Have confidence in yourself. You have the ability to find the right solution"

"What?"

"That ability saved both Eren and me" Mikasa continued

"Whan was that?" Armi asked in confusion. He didn't remember saving any of his friends. His friends were always saving him

The door to the lift opened and a soldier stepped inside

"The lift is ready!" the soldier informed "The guns too, They're all loaded!"

"You just don't realize it" Mikasa said "We'll talk later"

"Yeah…" Armin trailed off before going in the lift

* * *

"But can we kill titans without the maneuver gear?" Connie asked as he walked down the stairs with Reiner and the others.

"Sure we can" Reiner answered "They're 3 to 4 meter class titans. The target will be easy to hit"

"Yeah. No matter what the size, the target is always the one spot on the neck"

"One meter long! Ten centimeters wide!" Sasha recited

"Or we could shove this up their ass. These are their only two weak points" Reiner joked as he held his sword

"I didn't know about that!" Connie said "We can do that too?"

"Reiner" Jean called out "Those well end up being your last words"

* * *

The lift was being lowered into the supple room as the rest of the trainee were in position, pointing the rifle from all the blind spots

"It's okay" Marco reassured as the lift stopped "Their numbers haven't changed. We're still have a go"

A titan walked right next to the lift and came to a stop. It seemed to notice them, because the titan turned around to look at them with a sadistic grin. A man gasped in shock and he began to panic

"Keep calm!" Marco instructed "Draw them in!"

"Wait" Marco said

Mikasa, Death, Connie, Sasha, Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner were all in position on the ceiling beams, waiting to strike

"Avoid fighting from a disadvantage. If you don't want them all to die, finish them with one strike" Death warned

"Hold" Marco said again

The titans got closer and closer towards the lift. Trainee began to shake as they took aim

"Ready" Marco said as he moved his finger to the trigger "FIRE!"

Marco and the others pull the trigger rapidly. Smoke came out of the titan's eyes as they finish firing

"Now!" Death shouted as they started to run. Death jumps when he gets closer to the titan and cut the titans neck with ease.

'Got one, the others?' Death thought as he lands on the floor and look at the others. Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt got their targets but Sasha and Connie missed their weak spots

Sasha and Connie started to panicked and walk back as the two titans look at them.

"Pardon me…." Sasha began to apologize "For suddenly….stabbing you….from behind.."

"It's Sasha and Connie!" Bertholdt yelled

"Hurry! Help them!" Jean shouted after

Tears flows on her face as Sasha look in dread on the titan that walks towards her

"I'm…..I'M REALLY SORRY!" Sasha shouted as the titan stare at her. Everything went into slow motion when she saw Death suddenly passes through the titans neck use his scythes to cut the titans neck

Death used his last mana into a superhuman speed to quickly kill the two titan like he did before.

Everyone expect Death have a perfect land when he landed but instead he landed with his stomach first with a loud thud then rolled on the floor and lost his grip of his scythes.

"Oh my God!" Sasha panicked as she runs towards Death to make sure he's okay with the others

"Death, are you ok?!" Armin shouted

"Y-yeah" Death said weakly as he tries sat on the floor, panting. Death suddenly felt someone grab his hand. He look around and saw a crying girl 'She must be one of who missed the titans weak spots'

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You save my life!" Sasha said with relief as tears flow on her face

"It's too early to thank me" Death remarked while Reiner put Death's hand around his back to help him stand.

* * *

The trainee filled up their gas tanks as the titans bodies began to disappear.

"We did it" A soldier said with relief "We're safe now"

"The titans aren't coming in" Another soldier said "Thanks to that titan fighting outside. And also for that Death guy. If he wasn't here, Sasha and Connie will be goners"

"I accept defeat before I faced the titans" Sasha muttered to herself "I'm so ashamed"

"I'll despise you all you want later" Connie said to Sasha "Let's get out of here"

Jean and Marco sat together as they refueling their tanks

"I don't think I'm cut out to be a leader" Jean spoke "Don't say like that again"

"I hope you won't get mad when I say this but you aren't a strong person. So you relate to how the weak feel. I think it's the same thing with Death for some reason. He's giving all he can do to save the weak. He somehow understands them"

Jean sighed as he stopped refueling his tanks "But he knew what to do. He was able to take command and save our comrades. I probably wouldn't have been able to save them"

"Maybe you could ask him for advice. He was able to size up to the situation. You do that as well. You both knew what had to be done"

Jean looked at Marko in surprise while Marco just smile at him "That's why I was able to follow you. I know putting mu trust in someone I just met sounds stupid but, for some reason I could. And that's why I'm alive"

"You ready?" a soldier asked as they finished filling up their tanks and headed outside

"We all head out together!" another soldier declared as the trainee took off.

"Scale the walls!" the first soldier said

Armin ran outside and looked for Mikasa. He was surprised to see her on the rooftop with Death, staring at something "Mikasa?"

Armin hooked onto the top of the building and was practically pulled up. He landed nest to Mikasa and looked at her in slight confuse

"Mikasa, we have to run" Armin informed

"That titan" That was all Mikasa said

Armin looked into her direction and widened his eyes when he saw the rogue titan was being eaten by the other titans surrounding the area.

"They're eating it…" Armin began "Its body can't regenerate?"

"I thought uncovering the truth about that titan might be the key…"Mikasa trailed off as she looked at the rogue titan "To freeing ourselves from this desperate situation…"

"I agree" a familiar voice said

Mikasa turned to see, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and Jean on the roof with them

"If they just rip it to shreds like that, then we won't have learned a single thing" Reiner began "We should get rid of those Titians currently devouring it and at least try to keep it alive"

"Are you insane, Reiner?!" Jean exclaimed "We can finally escape this deathtrap!"

"But what if that titan could become an ally?" Death asked "Don't you think it'd be a weapon more powerful than any cannon?"

"O-our…ally?" Jean began "Are you serious?"

Armin heard a loud footstep from the blonde titan. But this titan was familiar. Armin widened his eyes as he remembered this was the aberrant titan that killed one of his teammates "That's the titan that ate Thomas!"

Death and the other heard the rogue titan roar and starting to move as the titans eats him. But he didn't care, he starts running as while the other titans lost their grip on it. By the time the rogue titan was free, it runs toward the blonde titan then chomped down at the nape of the neck, making everyone shock. The rogue titan raised the titan high into the air, despite the fact that its ribs were breaking, The rogue titan slammed the body onto the two other titans. Another titan was coming up from behind but the rogue titan threw the body at the other titan, ripping the nape of the neck in the process. The two titans collided and crashed into a building.

"H-hey…" Jean began "Was that about helping it?"

the rogue titan gave a triumphant roar before it collapsed to the floor unconscious. Armin and Mikasa looked in shock. One of their only chance of defeating the titan was gone

"I guess it finally exhausted itself" Jean said as he turned away "That's enough, we're leaving. That thing couldn't possibly help us. A titan is a titan"

Jean was about to jump off but he notice Death was flying towards the rogue titan

"Death, what are you doing"

Death ignore his question as he slowly landed on the neck of the rogue titan. Death change his wings into a huge, skeleton arms and try to carefully pull something out of the nape of the neck.

Death then move his huge hands away as someone emerged from the titan's body unconscious. Mikasa gasped as she knew who the unconscious man was 'Eren'

Mikasa used her 3DMG to get down from the building. Once she was on the ground, she ran to Eren as fast as she can. He didn't care about anything anymore. She didn't care his team, or Death. The only thing she care about is Eren. This must be a dream. Armin said that Eren was eaten. He couldn't be alive

Mikasa hugged Eren and held onto him. She could fell him. This was the same person that saved her many years ago. But was he alive?

Mikasa instantly put his ears against Eren's chest. After a long time, at least it seemed like it to her, she felt a warm heartbeat and it kept beating. He was alive. Tears began to welled up in her eyes. And all of her emotions began to spill.

Mikasa began to cry with relief, sadness, whatever emotion she could think of, and let it all out

* * *

Mikasa and Eren were now on the highest part of the building along with Armin and the others. Everyone lokked in shock while Mikasa didn't let go of Eren

'It's Eren' Armin thought 'He regained the limbs he lost. I saw the titan swallowed Eren before Death saved me.I saw…'

Armin finally began to cry as he held the hand Eren lost "What happened?"

"So that means…" Death said as he look at the view, getting everyone's attention "That Eren did all this."

Now there was only one question remained:

What now?

* * *

**There you have it folks. I almost forgot though, I'm going to put something on Death when they he and Annie fight (round 2) **


	3. Death Has Yet To Come

Eren slowly open his eyes as he felt something around him. He slowly looked down then gasped as he saw dead bodies everywhere. He slowly step back as he screams in fear.

"No…this can't be" he said as he looked horrifying

"These past five years ,we've change"

"Hot…" Eren heard a female voice. He looked at his back and saw a drowning girl

"Hot….Save me, Mom"

'Mom' Eren thought as he remember all his happy moments with his mother

"Save m…" Those were the last word before she drowned

"Why does this happen? Why must we lose?" Eren asked himself as "Our lives…..and our dreams?"

Eren started to cry with anger "Shit…" Eren remarked as started to drown

"I won't give up here! I'll exterminate you all!" Eren demanded as he raised his left arm

"I'll kill you. I'll kill every single fucking-"

* * *

"One of you…" Eren said with a grin on his face as Armin looked at him in horrid

"E-Eren?"

Eren just stared at the empty space and came back from reality after a few seconds. He look around and realize that they were surrounded by the stationary guard while Mikasa was in front of Eren.

"Eren, can you move? Can you answer some question? Tell them everything! I'm sure they'll understand!"

"Armin-"

"Hear that? He said he'll kill us all" A soldier said

"Yeah. I heard it all right. He wants to devour everyonet" a soldier remarked

'What the hell are they talking about' Eren thought 'Are they pointing their swords at us? Those blades are for killing titans!'

Eren also realize that they were looking at him like they saw a titan 'Why do they look at me like that?'

He was now confused. He really don't know what on earth happen 'What's…going on?!"

* * *

"And then we managed to refuel, and escape from Trost" Connie finish explained to Ymir and Krista

"so that's what happened" Krista sighed "I'm sorry. I requested supply deliveries for you multiple times"

"We'd even gotten our hands on the gas and all" Ymir added

"So that means, the people who aren't here…" Krista trailed off

"Yeah" Connie answered as he hung his head

"Even Mikasa?" Ymir asked

"N-No" Connie answered "I thought Mikasa'd come here later with Jean and the others"

"Jean" Ymir called out "Don't tell me Mikasa got hurt?"

Jean was in the other table with Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie. Jean just glared at Ymir as he drank more water

"Jean, what's wrong?" Connie asked

"They gave us a gag order" Jean explained "We can't tell you"

"A gag order?" Connie asked "So you can't talk about Death too?"

"D-Death?!" Krista was surprised because of the name

"No" Jean answered "It's something else we can't speak about. And besides, I'm pretty sure his name spread around"

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Ymir demanded

"He found us on the rooftop and he was with Armin. It's hard to describe him. He has long hair, pale skin like there's no blood on him, and glowing orange eyes. He's even faster than us, faster that anyone can't keep up with him and see him" Connie explained

Krista looked at Connie in shock while Ymir laugh mockingly

"A person with that ability? It's like his not human at all"

"That's the point" Jean interrupt "He isn't human"

Krista and the others gasped as they heard what Jean said

"Did you guys hit your heads or someth-"

"This isn't some kind of joke damn it!" Connie cut her off as he slam his fist on the table "If it wasn't for him, many soldiers would've died! Including me and Sasha!"

"Him?" Krista asked with confusion

"Yeah, it's a guy" Jean answered

"So where is he then?" Ymir asked

"Well…." Connie trailed off as he recall his memory

_FLASHBACK_

Armin and the others were heading towards the wall and trying to avoid some titans. As they go near, Armin looked over towards the wall to see a lift being lowered down.

"Over there" Armin told everyone as he pointed in that direction but the worst yet to come. Armin saw two titans heading towards them when he looked at the back of his comrades. He also notice that Death change his direction and head towards the titan "I'll handle them. You guys must go"

Armin nodded "Death!" he called out as, getting his attention "Don't die" Armin said

"I'm Death, kid. Don't forget that" He retorted as before he summon Despair and charge to the titan.

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"So he left behind? All alone?" Krista asked

Jean nodded his head "Yeah, He's already fighting the titans on the other side of the wall. Humanity will know about both of them,….assuming humanity survives that long"

* * *

Death killed another titan that he was battling before he landed on the rooftop. He looked around and saw more titans coming from the breach in the wall. There was too many! If this keeps up, he'll run out of mana.

A ravens hawk caught his attention before it landed to his shoulder

"What is it?" Death asked his raven and it replied with a hawk. Death and Dust has been working together many years ago, so Death can understand it and it is serious

'Damn it! I need to get there, fast!' Death thought "Dust, lead the way!" the raven flew away before Death use his wings and follow his raven.

* * *

"I will not ask you again!" the Commander yelled "What are you?"

Eren began to panic. Armin and Mikasa looked back at him, waiting for an answer like everyone else. He couldn't screw up with his answer. If he did, then they would die along with him. He couldn't let that happen. They were all that he had left.

"I'm a human!" Eren answered

There was silence after Eren's word came out but the Commander spoke up "I see. Don't reset me for this" he said before he slowly raising his hand in the air, making everyone gasped

"It's only natural. Nobody can prove that they're not a demon" his hand was now in the air, making the cannon ready

"Eren! Armin! We're escaping over the wall!" Mikasa said as she drop her swords

"Stop it" Eren protest but he knows Mikasa can't do that. By the time Mikasa grab Eren and put him over her shoulder, the key that Eren's dad gave it to him came out from his shirt.

"_Eren"_ he remember his father before his mother died

"_When I get back. I'll show you what I've kept locked up in the basement"_ he said before showing the key. Eren suddenly remember something

"_Keep that key on you at all times. And remember this every time you see it'"_ he remember his father saying this as he stare at the key on his hand

"_You must reach the basement!"_

Eren's head ache as he remember more

"_This injection will cause some memory loss. So giving you an explanation now would be useless."_ he said before he looked at Eren with an injection on his hand.

"_Listen well. Recapture Wall Maria and make it to the basement no matter what!" _He said as he walk towards Eren _"At this time, this power will aid you! I'm sure their memories will teach you how to use it!"_

"_EREN"_

Eren came back to reality and get off from Mikasa _"You'll learn the truth when you reach the basement!"_ Eren runs towards Armin as he remembers his father's words _"It'll be a long, hard road…but you must reach its end!" _

Eren heard cannon fired but he didn't look because he knows where it came from and where it aimed _"If you want to save Mikasa,Armin and everyone else, you have got to master this power!" _

Eren put Mikasa and Armin closer to him before he put his hand on his mouth. He was about to bite his thumb but a large, violet smoke, come out of nowhere, landed on them and heard the cannon's bullet explode, but it didn't hit them.

'"Did it miss?" Armin asked

"Did we get them?" the Commander asked as the smokes slowly vanish.

When every can clearly see through the smoke,everyone looked in horrid from what they saw. This was horrifying than a titan. They saw a large figure with a large robe envelopes the rest of its body. Big, skeletal wings sprout from his back and bringing a massive scythe with many skulls engraved into the flat of the blade on it's skeletal hands.

"Wha…What is this?!" a soldier gulped as some of the soldier step back

"No way…" the Commander said. It was very clear to him what is this

This is the Grim Reaper

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**sorry for the long update guys. I'm so busy because of school so please be patience. And also sorry for making Death out of character by the way, it's been years since a last played Darksiders 2**


End file.
